Vitani's Mother
by ZeroPointEight
Summary: My story about Vitani's real mother. Months have passed since the Pridelanders and the Outlanders united by the lovers, Kovu & Kiara. A lioness from past will come and return to find her daughter. What will Vitani feel about it? Is she really her daughter? Or is it just a prank? Read to find out. RATED T for SAFETINESS
1. Chapter 1

**Vitani's Real Mother**

Months have passed since the Pridelanders and the Outlanders united. Some Outlanders are adjusting their life in the Pridelands. From a termite-infested place, to a heaven-like place. A very beautiful place where everyone wants to live. A thin, outsider lioness woke up and went outside the den. She climed down the rocks and headed to the waterhole. She looked at her reflection in the water. She's scruffy, thin body, thick eyebrows, freckles, and a hair tuft hanging over her forehead. She missed Nuka and her adoptive mother, Zira. She missed everyday waking up in a dry, hot place. No food, no water. And now, she woke up in a warm, fresh place. Better than before.

"Vitani?" a slightly deep voice called. She turned around and saw her adoptive brother, Kovu.

"What are you doing up so early here?" she asked.

"I saw you woke up. Then I decicded to follow you."

"You souldn't have."

"Why? But I like to spend time with you here in the Pridelands."

"Then, why don't you just go and have a royal date with the Princess?"

"Becuase you are my sister." he said as he nudged her.

"Adoptive sister you mean." she said sarcastically.

"Atleast you're still my sister." Kovu said smiling.

"Then, you should do what I say. Since I'm your _older _sister."

"I don't like." Kovu said being the naughty boy he is.

"Ohh.. So, you're like being a naughty cub you are, aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you're my sister." Kovu said grining.

"Oh, Kovu, would you stop being so childish? You're going to be King now. You need to be more matured. You and Kiara are having your cubs. Sooner or later." she said walking away.

"Okay. Fine. I just followed you because I want to know what you're up to." Kovu smiked.

"What I'm up to? Kovu please."

"Goodmorning." a warm voice greeted.

"G'dmorning Princess Kiara." Vitani said as she bowed down before the royal couple.

"How come you didn't bowed to me a while?" Kovu said jokingly.

"Oh, because you're not yet royal." Vitani smiled.

"'Tani, no need for formalities. You're a family now. Just address me, Kiara." Kiara smiled.

"As you wish, _Kiara_."

A cream-coloured lioness and a red maned- lion walked up to them.

"Goodmorning!" both said.

G'dmorning mom, g'dmorning dad!" Kiara nuzzled her parents.

"Morning Kiara." the lion smiled.

"So, Simba, when are we going to start the le..."

"That's why I came here, to start _your _lessons, now." Simba nodded and motioned for him to follow.

"Bye Kovu!" Kiara smiled.

"So, bye for now young ladies. Oh, and Kiara, take care of yourself, okay? Since I don't like when my unborn grandchildren are hurt." Nala said softly.

''I will mom!" Kiara giggled. Nala turned around and headed to Priderock.

"So, 'Tani, I just would like to ask you. Since Zira is not your _real _mother, who is your real mother?" Kiara asked.

"Kiara, I also would like to know who is she, why did she abandoned me, or, why did she gave me to that _stupid_ lioness." Vitani said angrily.

"Well, maybe your mother didn't really abandoned you, maybe during Scar's reign, her body gave up and Zira decided to take you in as her own." Kiara said sadly.

"I wish." Viatni said sadly.

"Uhhm, excuse me?" a lioness said from behind.

"Yes?" Kiara asked as she turned around. A lioness with the same pelt as Vitani only with the tint of orange. Uncolored paws, orange eyes, and a hair tuft hanging above her head.

"I would like to ask, where is the Priderock here?" the lioness asked warmly.

"Uhhm, what's your name miss?" Kiara asked softly.

"My name's Tama." Tama stated shyly.

"Oh.. My name's Kiara, princess of the Pridelands. What is your buisness here?" As Tama heared she's the princess of Pridelands, she quickly bowed down and stated her buisness.

She sighed deeply. "I've heard some news that my daughter lives here. But I'm not sure. I just would like to check. And Princess Kiara, I also would like to ask if I could stay here? Because the hyenas, attacked me. And I haven't eaten for days. Would you be so kind to let me stay here?" Tama said shyly.

Kiara felt a little sad about Tama. Since she's really eager to find her daughter. "Miss Tama, come with us, and I will ask my dad if he approves. But I'm sure he will." Kiara smiled.

"But, dear Kiara, who is this lioness with you?" Tama felt a blood leap.

"Oh, My friend here is Vitani." Kiara introduced. "Hi!" Vitani smiled joyfully.

"Come on Miss Tama." Kiara said leading the way. Tama followed, and Vitani closely behind her back.

As soon as they arrived, Simba and Kovu were already there. The hunting party soon followed and and dragged their kills.

"Wait, Tama?" Nala asked as she recognized her old friend. "Nala?" Tama also recognized her dear old friend. The ran and giggled like cubs.

"Simba, do you remember, Tama? Childhood friend!" Nala said excitingly. "Wait, you now each other?" Kiara asked. "Yes. Our childhoodfriend."

"Tama?" Simba tried to recognize her. Tama nodded in excitement. "Woooaah!" the three of them were like cubs who haven't seen each other for years.

"Auntie Sarabi, auntie Sarafina?" the two elderly walked infront of her and greeted her. Another lioness who recognized her is Kula. The brown lioness.

"Ohh, and Tama, here is our daughter, Kiara, and her mate, Kovu." Nala introduced them.

"Yes, Kiara is a very pretty and respectful daughter of yours." Tama smiled. There was a long silence until Kula broke it up.

"By the way, Tama, where is your daughter? Tisha? Kula asked excitingly. Kula, Simba, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi were waiting for an answer.

"Ohh. Tisha. I don't know.: Tama said sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sarafina asked worriedly.

"Well, the night I gave birth to Tisha, I'm very happy. But, at the same time, sad. Tojo was killed by Scar and his is never going to meet her father. Tisha and I were resting. I was deep asleep. When I woke up, Tisha was nowhere to be found. She was not everywhere. And I looked all over my body, full of blood and scars. I ran away, to look for my daughter, but, I failed, I didn't found her. But still, I continued looking for her with hope. But, some gossips I hear, she's here in the Pridelands. I tried to look for this place and practice if I still know how to go here. Luckily I still remember. But, I understand, if I don't find her anymore. By the way, can I stay here?" she said sadly.

"Im sorry about your daughter Tama. But yes, you can stay here." Nala smiled.

Everyone of them felt sympathy for their dear old friend. "But, you know, we can help you find her." Simba suggested.

"No need. Thank you." Tama answered warmly.

They ate their share of the kill. And rested. Nala is always with her friend Tama. She always keeps her smile. Even Sarafina, Sarabi, Simba, and Kula. They're always there for her. To make her happy again. But Tama feels her daughter is somwhere in the Pridelands...

**Tama is already in the scene! Please stay up for the next chapter. I don't know when to add the next chapter. But I will try as soon as I can! Please review! REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think about it. NEGATIVE or POSITIVE comments are allowed! :) Sorry for some mistakes. :) REVIEW! Thanks! :))**


	2. Zira

**Vitani's Real Mother**

It was just yesterday since Tama returned to her home. Many of the lionesses got along with her. Everyone seemed to know her well. A loving, and caring lioness. Everyone loves her, everyone likes to hang out with her. She tells a lot of stories to them. Interesting stories. She always thinks before she talks.

It's Tama's second day int he Pridelands. Everyone woke up very early to do their morning tasks. Simba and Kovu, took his morning patrol, Zazu, took his flight to search around Pridelands, other lionesses, bathing their own cubs, and the hunting party, set off. After they ate their morning meals, Tama and Vitani decicded to have a walk.

"So, 'Tani, how are this morning?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Very fine. I saw how you killed the zebra a while. You are really good in hunting" she smiled.

"Yeah.. And you, too, you're good too."

A rustle was heard on the bush. "Do you hear that?" Tama asked, perking her ears up. "Hear what?" Vitani asked.

"Come out whoever you are!" she growled. A lioness showed. She was skinny, like Vitani, bloody-red eyes, and s strip of brown on her forehead.

"ZIRA!" Vitani growled and positioned herself ready to attack her.

"Vitani," Tama calmed down.

"No, Tama, she's evil!"

"Vitani, I'm sorry. If I scared you." Zira apologized. Vitani roared loudly. Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu ran towards them.

"ZIRA!" the four of them roared.

"Why are you all mad at her?" Tama asked confused. She still doesn't know the story.

"Tama, it's a long story. We'll tell you later." Nala answered.

"What are you doing here, how did you survived, and lastly, what are you doing here?!" Simba asked.

"I'm here to apologize for what i've done to all of you. Especially, to you Kovu and Kiara, Simba and Nala. I'm sorry for everything Scar and I have done. I did regret everything." she apologized again. She lowered her head.

"NO! Get out of here, or I will finish you off, right here, and right now!" Simba roared.

"I know you can't forgive me. But I really wantto start a new life. A life without hatred, anger. I wanted to be happy again. I wanted to e part of your family... Again. I have reasons to prove you, I can change. I _will_, change."

"And what are the reasons?" Nala asked sarcastically.

"I can help you, I can look after your cubs, I can join the hunting party, I will obey everything you command. I can sleep outside the cave. I just wanted to change and prove to you, that I'm changing for good. Can you forgive me?" Simba was convinced by this, thought for a moment. He really wanted to protect his family. And since Zira have really convincing reasons,

"You may stay here, but you will sleep outside the cave. And you can't talk with the others. Only when they talk to you."

"Simba!," Nala roared.

"Nala, I'll explain to you later."

"No! She may harm us again! And I won't let that happen again! That lioness doesn't desrve to be one of us!"

"Mom, let her prove that she can change. Everyone can change. And she may help us too!" Kiara said.

"Kiara, Nala's right, she may harm us again. And we're not safe around her!" Kovu said.

"Kovu, Mom, just let her prove that she'll change!"

"Everyone hates me, I can go somewhere else." Zira said turning back.

"No! Zira, you'll stay here." Kiara smiled. Zira smiled too.

"But, Kiara!" Nala tried to talk but she doesn't want to argue again.

"Kiara! Don't come near her!" Kovu warned.

"Why don't you trust her!? Zira's a good lioness!" she roared.

"Enough with this!" Simba roared the loudest roar. "Let's go home." all of them walked to Priderock. Simba and Nala leading the way. Kiara and Zira at the back, comforting each other.

"Kiara, do you think I deserve to stay here?"

"You do Zira." Kiara smiled. Once they all got to Priderock,

"Everyone, Zira's staying here." Simba announced.

Everyone whispered to each other.

"She'll be sleeping outiside the cave." Simba said. "But Simba, she harm us!" one of the lionesses said.

"No she won't. If you may excuse us Zira." Zira went outside the cave.

"Simbaa! Why did you allow her here!?" Nala said angrily.

"She... She can change!" Simba answered.

"Why?! That's not-"

"ENOUGH! Zira can change! Why don't you trust her? Kovu, you were judged one time, then you proved to us, you can change. It's just like to Zira, you're all judging her! Why don't you give her time and prove herself?! Everyone's not perfect! She may be evil, but she regreted it. The Outsiders, they're evil once, but they also proved theirselves!" Kiara said and stormed out of the den.

"She's right. I'm sorry Simba." Nala said nuzzling him. Everyone realized, Kiara was right. Everyone's not perfect.

**Heeey, guyss! I'm baaack! I'm sorry I didn't updated for sooo looong! I had to review for our examination, but now it's finished! I hope I get high grades! xD Now, here's chapter 2! **

**Did Zira really change? Where did Kiara go? Sorry this chapter doesn't have any Tama/Vitani moments. Just a little one. Well,it's nice to see you again! I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days after Zira came to her _new home, _she was accepted by the other lionesses except for Nala and Kovu. Tama knew the story, at first she was very careful when she's around Zira. But then, she also learns to accept her. Zira proved herself that she can change. Nala can see it, but doesn't want to show it. The night Kiara ran away, she never came back. Simba and the pride were always looking for her. But, they never found her.

"Where could Kiara be? I'm very worried about her," said Nala sobbing on Simba's mane.

"Don't worry Nala. We'll find her just like we looked for Kopa..." at the sound of Kopa's name, everyone was silenced.

"Who's Kopa?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu, I think it's time for you to know who Kopa really is." Simba said.

"Kopa... Kopa is the older brother of Kiara." Nala said lowering her head down.

"Kiara has an older brother? Well, where is he? What happened to him?" Kovu asked again.

"We don't know. One night, when we're sleeping, Kopa was beside me, sleeping peacefully. But, when we woke up, he was not there." Nala said sobbing again.

Vitani stood forward and faced everyone. "I know what happened." Everyone turned their heads to her.

"Kopa and I decided to run away that night. But, I was not.. I don't know why.. I don't know why he.. he... I don't know why he thought of it, and asked me join him. Well, you know, me, I accepted his request and joined him. But, when he and I are going somewhere, he fell down a river. I tried to search for him. But I didn't... It's my fault. It's my fault. If I just forced him not to continue his plan, then he would be here with us." Vitani said crying.

"No Vitani. It's nobody's fault. By the way, did Kiara know about this?" Kovu asked.

Simba and Nala shook their heads.

* * *

In the Jungle...

"Umm, excuse me?" a lion nudges a lioness who was sleeping peacefully.

The lioness opened her eyes slowly.

"Who are you?! And where am I?"

"You're in the jungle miss. What's your name?"

"My name's Kiara. You?" Kiara calmed down.

"Kiara? Nice... Nice name. My name's Kopa."

"Kopa? I've heard your name before in my home."

"You do? Where's your home?"

"Pridelands."

"Pridelands?! You're Princess Kiara!?"

"Yeah. How do you know me?"

"I'm Kopa. Your older brother!"

"I have an older brother?"

"Yeah.."

"How come mom and dad never told me? But, how can I assure that you are really my brother?"

"You're mother is Nala, father, Simba, grandmoms are Sarafina and Sarabi. Grandpa is Mufasa. I've never heard of our grandpa on Nala's side."

"You really are my brother! Come on, I"ll take you home!"

Kopa agreed and came with Kiara home.

"Mom, dad?"

"Kiara? Kiara! Where have you been?" Nala came running to hug her daughter.

"Somewhere to be alone mom. But mom, dad, I do know that I have an older brother. And.." Kiara said. She moved backwards to reveal her brother, Kopa.

"Mom, dad?" Kopa greeted shyly.

"Kopa? Is that really you?" Nala came closer to him.

"Yes mom. " Kopa smiled.

"Kopa? Let me get a hug from my one and only boy." Simba hugged his son.

Kopa greeted everyone in the pride. her grandmothers, Sarafina and Sarabi, Zira, his past enemy, but now, a future and present friend. And Tama. But there's one lioness he could never forget...

"Vitani?" Kopa came looking for her.

"I'm here." Vitani smiled and nuzzled him.

"How are you?" Vitani asked.

"I'm fine. But, how's my favorite one and only girl?" Kopa smiled and nuzzled Vitani.

Vitani blushed.

"Eheem."

"And who's this?"

"Kopa, this is Kovu, Kiara's mate, and Vitani's adoptive brother." Nala introduced.

"Hey bro." Kopa greeted.

"Hey."

"I see you have a mate, sis."

Kiara smiled.

The whole family was now happy. Tama is still searching for her daughter. Will she find her?

* * *

**Hey Guys, Long time no see! Sorry for late chapter! xD. I was out of my ideas.**

**By the way. did you liked it? I hope so! Please review and tell me what you think about it! I'll try to update the next chapter! Thanks! Dont forget to R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kopa returned to his home. Kopa, amd Kiara are always together. Simba and Nala are happy that their daughter and son are very close. Kopa, shared his life, how he survived, who took him in, and many more. While Kiara, told the happenings in the past few months at Priderock. And she even told her she's pregnant.

"Kopa, you know, I've really missed you."

"Same sis. I've never seen you grow up. I still remember, when you're just a newborn, I always boast you to my friends."

"Is Vitani one of your friends?"

"Yeah. She's part of my life." as Kopa said this, he looked up the sky and recalled the moments he and Vitani had.

"Kopa?" Kiara waved her paws infront of Kopa's face.

"Uuh, yeaah?"

"Hey." Vitani called.

"I think I need to leave for a while." Kiara sneaked out slowly.

"Hey."

"I've missed you." Vitani nuzzled Kopa.

"I've missed you too." Kopa licked Vitani's cheek.

* * *

"Tama?"

"Yes Zira?"

"I need to talk to you. Uhh, somewhere private." Tama nodded and followed Zira to the waterhole.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Tama, I need to tell you this. Do you still remember the night you gave birth to your daughter?"

"Yeah? What about that?"

"It's like this. I took your daughter." Zira hanged her head down.

"You what?!"

"Look, Tama, I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong."

"Zira," Tama stood up and faced Zira. "Why? Please tell me what happened!"

"Tama, let me explain. Calm down, please. That night, you gave birth. Scar told me that your daughter could be his heir. We thought she was a boy. But, she wasn't. Scar was very disappointed."

"Of course Zira! I, too, is disappointed!

"I, wanted to give her back to you, but when I returned, you're gone. I felt bad for her, not having a mother. So I decided to take her in. So, I did. Tama, please, forgive me. I know it's bad. And, I've been a bad mother."

"Tell me Zira, who's my daughter?"

"Vitani." Tama was shocked. All this time, her daughter was Vitani.

"Vitani? Tisha?" Tama cried and cried.

"Tama." Zira comforted her. Kopa and Vitani are near them, so they decided to go there.

"What happened?" Vitani asked.

"Vitani, let's take her home and I'll tell you all."

Vitani agreed and Kopa helped Tama. When they reached Priderock,

"What happened?" Simba asked.

"She was surprised. Surprised because what I've told her." Zira told the whole story. Simba, Nala, Kula, Kiara, Kovu, and Kopa were all shocked and they all looked at Vitani.

"Tama, Tama is my mother?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry," she sat beside Tama. "If you could never forgive me, then it's fine. Atleast I told you the truth." after that, Tama stopped crying and looked at Zira.

"I don't know." Zira stood infront of Vitani who was hanging her jaws open, and tears escaping her eyes.

"Vitani, dear, I'm sorry. I know what it feels like your real mother was not with you during your hardships. I too, was abandoned by a stupid lioness, and left me to the care of her sister. Another stupid lioness. Again, I'm sorry Vitani. I'll be leaving." Zira turned aound and left the den. Before she went out the den, a tear fell from her eye.

Tama stood up and faced Vitani.

"Tisha?" Tama smiled.

"Mom?!" Vitani cried and nuzzled Tama.

"Dear, oh, my daughter!"

"Mom, I've missed you! So much!"

"Tish, its's alright." Vitani let go and smiled.

"So, my name is Tisha?"

"If it's alright with you. I'll call you Tisha or Vitani. Or whatever you like."

"You know, I liked the sound of Tisha. Ti-SHA."

Tama smiled. "I still like the name, Vitani. But I also like the name Tisha. It's up to you all. If you want to call me Vitani, it's alright, if you want Tisha, -"

Everyone shared their ideas. "We want Vitani!" everyone said.

"Alright, alright. My name's Vitani." Vitani smiled.

Everyone was happy that Tama found her daughter.

"Excuse me?" Kovu interrupted. "Tama, can I call you mom? Since I considered Vita- I mean Tisha as my real sister. Can I?" Kovu asked pleadingly.

"Yes, Kovu. You may! I'd like to have a son like you!"

"Mother-in-law?" Kiara said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Have you liked this new chapter? Sorry if I had to cut Zira. But I need to. Buy the way, stay tuned! The flashback will in the next chapter. **

**Please reviewww! Reviewww! Review! Any suggestions? Coome on! Suggestion, good comments, any mistakes? Come on, it's okaay! But, DON'T SWEAR! If you want to say dirty words to me, them PM me? Matter? PM me!**


	5. Discontinuation

**AN: Hi. It's me, ZeroPointEight. I started a story before the Lion King:Human Version: Kopa and Vitani. It's called Vitani's Mother. The plot is when Vitani's Mother will come back and find her daughter. I lost interest in writing this story. I'm sorry. I don't have time to continue this story. I had lost ideas too. I'm currently writing my present story, the Lion King:Human Version: Kopa and Vitani. *****_Oh, and please read that story, thanks!*_**

******I have so many ideas stocked here in my mind for this story. Unfortunately, it's gone. Last week, I decided to leave this story. For a while, until my memory comes back. I mean until I will love to continue this story again. It's not about your reviews, that it's only few. Few reviews is a great achievement for me. It makes feel that even only few of the people around the world reads my story, they still like it. I know I'm not a great author like YOU are. I just want to share my interest in writing. I'm a beginner in writing. So, I'm sorry if there are many mistakes. I know my ideas don't catch people's attentions. I don't want to be the best writer in this site. But I am trying my best to write a unique story for everyone to read.**

**I just wanna say, IM LEAVING THIS STORY FOR A WHILE. And I'm very thankful to everyone who read and reviewed it. If you didn't review, that's okay. I understand. :) **

**That's all I could say. Thanks!**


End file.
